1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater acoustics and more particularly to underwater acoustic projectors and to the method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an acoustic projector formed of one or more shell segments wherein each shell segment has an even number of drivers.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In low frequency underwater acoustic projectors, a segmented assembly is used to ease piece part manufacturability, assembly and handling procedures. However this assembly procedure can result in acoustic segment interactions due to a longitudinal vibration mode and/or interaction due to water loading differences along the length of the projector. Segment interactions can disrupt and distort the acoustic transmissions, and can result in significant mechanical damage to the projector assembly.
The length of the driver and shell segment were usually limited by the length of the drive material that could be manufactured at a reasonable cost. This projector and method of construction is more susceptible to segment interactions when there are many shell segments, (3 or more). Such factors also limit flexibility in determining the number of segments per a given projector length. Thus, there is a need for an improved projector construction and method of manufacture which reduces assembly labor costs and reduces the number of parts for each projector, which reduces or eliminates dynamic loading on the projector and shell sheer stress for a given design, thereby increasing the depth capability and dynamic range of the projector.